finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, composed and produced by Noriyasu Agematsu, who has previously worked for Square Enix in the Chaos Rings series. Purchasing the soundtrack at the Square Enix's official shop includes two bonus tracks, "United We Stand" and "Candle in the Darkness". Development For the soundtrack, Noriyasu Agematsu wanted to have memorable phrases from the Final Fantasy games of his generation to pop up throughout the game's music. In particular, he felt that the sound of the harp was key, so Agematsu inserted harp parts wherever he could. He also wanted to respect the intro of the battle theme and use it as homage from the very beginning.Interview: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius composer, Noriyasu Agematsu In order to preserve the nuances of the music from Final Fantasy III and VI even while recording with a full orchestra, Agematsu kept things simple during the initial stages, sticking to having only two sounds – the melody and the base – while building a strong melody. He would then work on the arrangement later to make the music grander in scope. The battle theme, "DUEL!!", is the one he paid particular attention to the melody due to how often players would be listing to the track. Track list Disc One (50:50) #'" "' - 2:47 #:Played at the Home menu. #'" "' - 2:27 #:Plays at all times while on the World Map. #'" "' - 1:35 #'" "' - 2:51 #:The game's normal battle theme. #'" "' - 0:47 #'" "' - 2:27 #'" "' - 2:38 #:Plays while on the Dimensional Vortex and the Farplane. #'" "' - 2:37 #'" "' - 2:27 #'" "' - 2:13 #'" "' - 2:18 #:Plays at Enchanted Maze exploration map. #'" "' - 2:36 #'" "' - 2:46 #'" "' - 2:18 #'" "' - 2:47 #:The game's normal boss theme, as it plays during most boss battles. #'" "' - 1:47 #'" "' - 2:58 #'" "' - 2:50 #'" "' - 2:30 #'" "' - 2:46 #'" "' - 2:25 Disc Two (55:37) #'" "' - 3:09 #'" "' - 3:01 #'" "' - 2:35 #'" "' - 2:40 #'" "' - 2:50 #'" "' - 2:55 #'" "' - 2:25 #'" "' - 1:47 #'" "' - 1:53 #'" "' - 2:26 #'" "' - 2:44 #'" "' - 2:27 #'" "' - 2:28 #'" "' - 2:20 #'" "' - 2:48 #'" "' - 2:50 #'" "' - 2:37 #'" "' - 1:36 #:Plays during scenes with the Sworn Six of Paladia, in particular Veritas of the Dark. #'" "' - 3:10 #:Plays during battles against espers and key battles, such as against the Sworn Six of Paladia. #'" "' - 2:59 #'" "' - 3:57 #:Plays during download times following maintenance periods. Liner notes Music samples References External links *Square Enix site *SQUARE ENIX e-STORE *[http://vgmdb.net/album/56838 VGMdb - FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius